


Seven Minutes in Heaven (More Like Three and a Half)

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, GFY, Getting Together, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a party and party games.  Truths are said and new beginnings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven (More Like Three and a Half)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine, but the story itself is. Please do not repost without my permission.
> 
> Written for the super groovy Snogged, in honor of her birthday. Happy Birthday, sweetheart! I hope you’ve had a great one. This was originally going to be Willow/Percy, but it decided it wanted to be Willow/Cordelia. I hope you like it! Big thanks to Shanachie and Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Written: May 24, 2016  
> Word Count: 636

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow looked around Cordelia’s crowded basement and wondered what she was doing there. The party wasn’t unexpected. It was the traditional, “We survived another year of school” shindig that everyone who was anyone was invited to. It was the fact that _she_ had been invited this year that was tripping her up.

A slender arm wrapped around her shoulders and Willow jumped when Cordelia drawled in her ear, “Will you _relax_ already? No one is going to give you crap for being here. I want you here and that’s all that matters. Now, come sit down with us. We’re gonna play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’.”

Willow licked her lips and swallowed. “Great,” she managed in a strangled whisper, as she followed Cordelia over to the couch. She noticed a few side-eyes and WTF? looks pass between some of the football players and cheerleaders, but decided not to let it bother her. Her chin came up and the expression on her face went stubborn. She had as much right to be there as they did. Cordelia said so.

Cordelia smirked at her and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek before setting down the rules of the game. Willow settled onto the couch and crossed her fingers that her name wouldn’t come up.

Her name came up.

So did Cordelia’s.

She…wasn’t sure what to do with that, but gamely followed the other girl into the bathroom to the sound of catcalls and wolf whistles.

She unconsciously hunched in on herself and mumbled, “So, uh, what are we supposed to do now?”

Cordelia leaned against the bathroom counter and looked her over. “You heard the rules. Are you going to make me beg?”

Willow blinked a few times before staring at her friend. “You really want to make out with me?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Well, duh, I didn’t cheat for nothing.” Her expression turned a little uncertain. “Do you not want to?”

Willow was still coming to grips with the fact that Cordelia had stacked the deck to make this happen. “No!” she blurted out, only to rush on when Cordelia’s expression fell, “I mean, yes, I do. I just…I had no idea.”

Cordelia ducked her head, going a little shy. “Well, I haven’t exactly been obvious.” She looked up at her from under her lashes. “I like you, Willow. You’re real and you’re honest and you don’t try to be anyone other than who you are. And you’re gorgeous in your own unique way. What’s not to like?”

“Does this mean all the years of making fun of me was your idea of pigtail pulling?” Probably not the best way to follow up such a lovely declaration, but Willow was still a few steps behind. She was catching up, though.

Cordelia grimaced and straightened to her full height. “I’m sorry for every mean and nasty thing I ever said or did. I was working on my own insecurities and I took it out on you. If you’ll let me, I’ll do my best to make it up to you.”

Willow studied her for a few moments and then stepped in close. She reached up to cup Cordelia’s cheek and murmured, “Apology accepted. How much time is left on the clock?”

“’bout three minutes maybe.”

“Not nearly long enough, but it’s a start.”

When Percy West opened the door a few minutes later, the last thing he expected to see was Cordelia Chase sitting on the bathroom counter with Willow Rosenberg standing between her legs and her hand up Cordelia’s skirt. Neither of them noticed him, being too occupied with kissing and whatever else they were doing. He’d really like to get a better look, but liked his balls attached, thanks. He closed the door and headed back to the others.

Damn. Oz won the pool.

-30-


End file.
